Thomas Bowdler
Thomas Bowdler (IPA ) (July 11, 1754 – February 24, 1825) was an English physician who published an expurgated edition of William Shakespeare's work that he considered to be more appropriate for women and children than the original. He similarly edited Edward Gibbon's Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire. His expurgation was the subject of some criticism and ridicule and, through the eponym bowdlerise (or bowdlerize)The "-ise" form is more common in British English and New Zealand English, whereas "-ize" is preferred in American English., his name is now associated with prudish censorship of literature, motion pictures and television programs. Biography Bowdler was born near Bath, the son of a gentleman of independent means, and studied medicine at St. Andrews and at Edinburgh, where he took his degree in 1776, but did not practice, devoting himself instead to the cause of prison reform. He was a strong chess player for his day, and played eight recorded games against the best chess player of the time, François-André Danican Philidor http://sbchess.sinfree.net/PhilidorOpponents.html, who was confident enough of his superiority to Bowdler that he played with handicaps. Bowdler won twice, lost three times, and drew three times; Philidor was usually blindfolded and playing multiple opponents simultaneously, and sometimes started without one pawn. The first recorded game to feature a double Rook sacrifice was played between Bowdler (white) and H. Conway at London in 1788.http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1282695 In 1818, after retiring to the Isle of Wight, he published his Family Shakespeare, which had considerable success. He subsequently attempted to do the same with the works of historian Edward Gibbon, a project which was not as successful. Bowdler's edition of Gibbon's work was published posthumously in 1826. He later settled in south Wales, where he died, and is buried at Oystermouth in Swansea. His large library, consisting of (unexpurgated) volumes collected by his ancestors Thomas Bowdler (1638–1700) and Thomas Bowdler (1661–1738), was donated to the University of Wales, Lampeter. The Family Shakespeare In Bowdler's childhood, his father had entertained his family with dramatic readings of extracts from Shakespeare. Later, Bowdler realised his father had been extemporaneously omitting or altering passages he felt unsuitable for the ears of his wife and children. Bowdler felt it would be worthwhile to present an edition which might be used in a family whose father was not a sufficiently "circumspect and judicious reader" to accomplish this expurgation himself . In 1807 the first edition of the Family Shakespeare was published, in four duodecimo volumes, containing 24 of the plays. In 1818 was published The Family Shakespeare, in Ten Volumes; in which nothing is added to the original text; but those words and expressions are omitted which cannot with propriety be read aloud in a family. Each play is preceded by an introduction where Bowdler summarises and justifies his changes to the text. By 1850, eleven editions had been printed. Bowdler was not the first to undertake such a project, and despite being considered a negative example, his efforts made it more societally acceptable to teach Shakespeare to new audiences. The poet Algernon Swinburne said, "More nauseous and foolish cant was never chattered than that which would deride the memory or depreciate the merits of Bowdler. No man ever did better service to Shakespeare than the man who made it possible to put him into the hands of intelligent and imaginative children." Bowdler's commitment not to augment Shakespeare's text was in contrast to many earlier editors and performers. Nahum Tate as Poet Laureate had rewritten the tragedy of King Lear with a happy ending. David Garrick had starred in a version of Othello which he altered to make Iago the lead role, renaming the play Iago to match. In 1807, Charles Lamb and his sister Mary published Tales from Shakespeare specifically for children, with synopses of 20 of the plays, but seldom quoting the original text directly. Changes to Shakespeare Some examples of alterations made by Bowdler: * In Hamlet, the death of Ophelia was referred to as an accidental drowning, omitting the suggestions that she may have intended suicide. * In Macbeth, Lady Macbeth's famous cry "Out, damned spot!" was changed to "Out, crimson spot!" * "God!" as an exclamation is replaced with "Heavens!" * In Henry IV, Part 2, the prostitute Doll Tearsheet is omitted entirely; the slightly more reputable Mistress Quickly is retained. Popular culture * In the Moral Orel television program, Moralton's town library is named the Thomas Bowdler Library; most of the library's books are censored (Episode 2, "God's Greatest Gift") * In the Thursday Next novels by Jasper Fforde, the Jurisfiction police who monitor the textual integrity of all books written and unwritten are constantly battling the Bowdlerisers, who attempt to erase material that they find offensive. *In Act II of Gilbert and Sullivan's 1884 comic opera Princess Ida, a character (Lady Psyche) suggests that students at a women's university who wish to study the classics should get their editions "Bowdlerised". * In the Sandman story "Men of Good Fortune", Hob Gadling tells Morpheus that he saw (and was displeased with) a version of King Lear because "they gave it a happy ending". References *''Dr. Bowdler's Legacy: a history of expurgated books in England and America'', by Noel Perrin. David R. Godine, Boston, 1969. ISBN 0-87923-861-5. ** note also 1992 extended edition - Nonpareil, Boston, 1992. ISBN 0-87923-861-5. *Lynch, Jack (2007). Becoming Shakespeare: The Strange Afterlife That Turned a Provincial Playwright into the Bard. New York: Walker & Co. Notes Category:1754 births Category:1825 deaths Category:Censorship Category:British chess players Category:British doctors Category:Alumni of the University of St Andrews Category:Alumni of the University of Edinburgh de:Thomas Bowdler es:Thomas Bowdler fr:Thomas Bowdler no:Thomas Bowdler pl:Thomas Bowdler pt:Thomas Bowdler